For a load driving circuit controlling a load element such as an LED to turn on through energization of pulse width modulation (PWM), which is a repetitive pulse, the load driving circuit includes a function that checks the state in which the load element connected to the circuit is in an open circuit state. In this situation, for example, the load element in an open circuit state is detected when a level determination is carried out after an energization state is detected with the flow of a predetermined current at the time of termination of driving the load element.
In this situation, when it is detected that a predetermined current flows through a load element such as an LED, the operation such as turning the LED on is carried out when an output terminal is a pull-up state even when a current value is minimized. Hence, a user feels a sense of discomfort to this situation.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2012-160392-A